The Other Side of All Of Us
by pinkpenguinparty
Summary: The other mother is mean and nasty, she cheats, lies, and steals, but how did those children really die? And what does she really want? The answer is coming. Full summary in first chapter. The Cat Was Right!
1. Where is your home?

Buttons

The other mother is mean and nasty, she cheats, lies, and steals, but how did those children really die? And what does she really want? The answer comes when the Dursley family, and their nephew move into Coralline's old flat. There are two children, one starved of affection, and one little spoiled butterball. Remember what the cat had said? "She want's something to love… or she would love something to eat" What if it's both?

* * *

Sorry for forgetting but Harry is six right now )

* * *

Harry ran through the new house away from his cousin. He had been out of order all day. there was something about this house and the doll Dudley had found. It was creepy.

"I'll get you Freak! you won't get away!" Dudley shouted.

Harry ran into a small door in the wall, fiddled with it, and charged through. It slammed behind him.

Harry then found himself inside a small tunnel that glowed different colors. At the end of the tunnel was another door just like the first. He opened it...and found himself back in the room he had just run through to escape. Except. this wasn't that room. That stupid gloomy painting of a boy with a poker face to rival a security guard had changed. the painting was of the same boy, but the boy was standing in a gleefull posture and eating ice cream with a joyful expression. the furniture was all different colors and patterns. the door on the other wall wasn't open and Dudley wasn't chasing him.

"Hello Harry"

Harry whirled around to find himself face-to-face with a beautiful woman with red hair and a face shape like his. she could have been his mother but there was something distinctly fake about her. Oh, yeah, she also had green button eyes the same color as his own.

"I'm sorry if I startled you..." she said, "Are you okay?"

"Mom?" Harry barely dared to ask.

"No dear, I'm your other mother" the woman said with a smile. "your better mother, for when your real one is lost or left, or worse doesn't treat you right."

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yes really, Lets have dinner shall we before it gets cold?"

* * *

Harry continued to visit the other mother during the day, while he was unaware that Dudley visited her at night. One day Dudley wanted something from his parents they would not give him and griped about his "Other mother would have given it to him" It was then Harry was happy because everything his "Other Mother" had said turned out to be true. Everyone Did have another mother! After three weeks of dissapearing to the other mother's place she decided to make him an offer with only one string attached...


	2. What is your choice?

Buttons

The other mother is mean and nasty, she cheats, lies, and steals, but how did those children really die? And what does she really want? The answer comes when the Dursley family, and their nephew move into Coralline's old flat. There are two children, one starved of affection, and one little spoiled butterball. Remember what the cat had said? "She want's something to love… or she would love something to eat" What if it's both?

* * *

"Harry, I need to talk to you." The Other Mother said one afternoon.

"What?" Harry sat at the table and looked at her.

"There's something I need you to do to stay forever." She bit her lip

What is it?

"I need to sew buttons over your eyes. I put you to sleep so there's no pain. I want to adopt you." she said with a catch in her voice"

"No joking?" Harry asked the other mother.

"No" She stated flatly. the time that you can stay here is running out or I would not ask. Another week of these visits and you can never come again. To be forever able to return You must have buttons like the rest of us.

* * *

**sorry about the short chapter I am revising!**

**will he do it?**

**I need 3 reviews to continue**


	3. When did she change?

Buttons

The other mother is mean and nasty, she cheats, lies, and steals, but how did those children really die? And what does she really want? The answer comes when the Dursley family, and their nephew move into Coralline's old flat. There are two children, one starved of affection, and one little spoiled butterball. Remember what the cat had said? "She want's something to love… or she would love something to eat" What if it's both?

* * *

Double Double Toil and Drabble

* * *

Harry gulped as he looked at the buttons in front of him. To stall for time he asked, "Will I be able to see the outside world sometimes?"

The beldam smiled, "You can leave whenever you want to collect images. The more you see and the more friends you make the happier you'll be, and the more world you can create." The beldame unnoticed by any of her creations bit her lip. Then she seemed to jump forward and grabbed the buttons away from him. "No, I can't make you do this, I'm sorry!"

Harry jumped, "What?"

"I'm sorry." The Beldam looked angry with herself. "I can't do this to you."

"Do what?" Harry asked terribly confused.

"Ask you to take the buttons." She said miserably. "The only way I can have a child to raise as my own, to love and to keep is if they take the buttons, but the buttons do something, unusual. Every child who has taken them became trapped here as a ghost after it killed them! I know that eventually a child will survive but I care about you too much to take the chance"

Harry seemed close to tears. "and I love you too much to leave you lonely!"

After their outbursts a spiral of magic curled out of the air and surrounded them both.


	4. Be Careful Little Feet Where You Go

The other mother is mean and nasty, she cheats, lies, and steals, but how did those children really die? And what does she really want? The answer comes when the Dursley family, and their nephew move into Coralline's old flat. There are two children, one starved of affection, and one little spoiled butterball. Remember what the cat had said? "She want's something to love… or she would love something to eat" What if it's both?

* * *

Real story start...sorta

* * *

Harry James Potter sat on the seat of the train stitching a doll of the red-haired boy across from him. In the years between his transformation at the Beldam's hands he had learned many things.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

He had been confused at first because there was no name for their species, but as there were only five the Beldam knew and three of those were dead it didn't really matter.

"I know, You're a Weasley."

Harry looked up at the boy across from him. Red-hair seemed to be trying not to stare and had failed miserably, eyes wide looking at the doll Harry was sewing. The tiny Hogwarts crest on it would turn the color of his house to complete the transformation and sic the doll on him.

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

The boy had started the conversation on a very bad foot and now Harry was worried about the boy's interest in him, it seemed unhealthy.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad?"

Conversation on this train seemed intent on pulling him in. He hated talking and all of his friends were stitched. Living people only bothered him when they want something here.

"Are you doing Magic? Let's see then."

Sad that the owl which brought his letter had to be stuffed but after the thing's neck was broken by the dudley-doll it had to happen. A glamour took care of the buttons on the owl.

"I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad..."

A more complicated one had to be placed on him, it was hard to hide memerald green buttons, but their kind were good with glamours. His father had worn glasses to the disguise was tied to them. Destroy the glasses and remove the spell.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way, Who are you?"

That was when Harry realized that she had hardly taken a breath.

"Are your lungs larger than average? That had to be the longest I've ever heard a person go without breathing in." Harry spoke for the first time on the ride and the red...Ron, that was it, jumped.

Hermione blushed, "I always feel the need to get as much information out at once because people don't tend to want to listen if I don't impress them somehow."

Harry smiled, "Your delivery sounded rather bossy and you weren't at all polite when you told Ron, here, that his little poem wasn't a real spell. People don't tend to like others who talk a lot. You have only one mouth and two ears for a reason."

Hermione gasped, "I'm sorry I'm not good with people and I guess that's why. I didn't know I sounded bossy, I thought I was being helpful." She finished looking sad.

"Cheer up." Harry said handing her a doll he had finished while they were talking. A doll with bushy brown hair, and Hogwarts robes. He handed the Mini-Ron to Ron. "Keep them."

"A tiny me-doll" Hermione said looking confused.

"It's a help doll." Harry said, lieing but who cared. "It can run for help or sound warnings if you're in danger. Usually by telling you how to get out of danger. Stuff like yelling 'duck'." The fact that the doll also recorded conversations with his name, nicknames, or when he was implied was conveniently left out.

* * *

Happy to get another chapter out.

**WANTED:**

**runaways**

**Muse and her sister Insperation **

**last seen at my story, Transformations,**

** any findings may be submitted via review. **

**wanted alive. Flames don't help anyone.**

_**(If you feel the need to flame please label it such. All complaints will be read and noted for help in future writing)**_

_**(If you have a suggestion please review.)**_

_**(Reviews telling me how awesome I am are fine for my ego but they won't help me write faster. I appreciate Ideas,Even if you don't see yours in the story)**_

_**(They'll just end up in another story or slightly altered I never toss a good idea.)**_

_**(Ideas that are blatently ignored are ones that require a more skilled author.)**_

_**(There are no bad Ideas)**_


End file.
